Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling bag that may also serve as a backpack, and more particularly, to a rolling backpack that may be carried over a user's shoulder with shoulder straps and also be pulled with wheels.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a backpack or knapsack is a container that is made of cloth or leather to put articles therein and carry the backpack or knapsack on a user's back. Moreover, the backpack is used to contain and carry articles such as clothes or camping equipment for travelling, hiking, skiing or the like, and is a travelling or hiking bag that usually has shoulder straps to allow it to be carried over a user's back.
A big backpack may contain a lot of articles therein. However, if the backpack contains a lot of articles and thus is heavy, it overstrains the shoulder, thus making a user tired and causing main parts of a body to be deformed. In order to solve the problem, wheels may be fixed to a bottom of the backpack to allow a user to pull the backpack.
Conventionally, if the backpack is carried using the wheels, it is difficult to deal with the shoulder straps. Further, while the backpack is carried using the wheels, the wheels may be contaminated, so that a user's clothes or the like may be stained with foreign matter of the wheels and may become dirty when he or she shoulders the backpack. While the backpack is pulled, a side of a lower portion of the backpack may be easily stained with the foreign matter. If the backpack comes into contact with or collides with a ground or an object, the lower portion of the backpack may be worn out or torn or a hole may be made in the lower portion of the backpack, thus undesirably causing damage to the backpack.